Feltzer
The Feltzer is a car that is available for use in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In both games it is a two-door car with a high top speed, each based on different models of Mercedes-Benz two-door coupes. In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie; he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Feltzer fetching $3,000. GTA San Andreas ; GTA San Andreas.]] In GTA San Andreas, the Feltzer is a convertible, and is based on the real-life Mercedes-Benz R107 that was produced from 1971-1989, specifically the 380SL cabriolet. It has a good top speed, but its handling is rather unsatisfactory as its high speed and light weight act against it; also it has rather slow acceleration. A bulletproof, damageproof, explosion-proof and fireproof Feltzer can be found (and is used) in the final storyline mission, End of the Line. Locations *Found usually in San Fierro *Occasionally found in Las Venturas *Parked in a highway stop in southeast Flint County, near Back o' Beyond (Only available when wanted for export) *Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $28,000 (Tuesdays only) Car Modifications * It can only be modified in TransFender ** Color ** Wheels (ten types) ** Nitro (All) ** Bass Boost ** Hydraulics GTA IV In GTA IV, the Benefactor Feltzer is similar to a second generation Mercedes-Benz SLK, except the wheel arches are significantly wider, giving the car a wider appearance, more similar to the AMG SL. There are several variations of the Feltzer convertible in GTA IV; Feltzers may be seen with a folding hardtop, like the real life SL/SLK, with a softtop, or with the roof down. Some are equipped with a badgeless black mesh grille, while others feature a standard three-bar grille with Benefactor badging. A special pink Feltzer "cabriolet" is obtainable after the mission I'll Take Her..., in which Niko kidnaps Gracie Ancelotti; with a custom pink paintjob, new black grill with no badging and lower suspension. Performance The GTA IV rendition of the Feltzer is powered by a supercharged 3.8L V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is decent (with a tendency to cause wheel spin), and it has an enjoyable top speed. The Feltzer has also been noted for being one of the best drifting cars in the game due to its low level of Traction Control. The suspension is firm and responsive, keeping the Feltzer flat in the corners, albeit with some oversteer at high speeds. Braking is good, and ABS is an available option, though not standard. The Feltzer withstands high-speed frontal crashes well, thanks to its luxury build, and can sustain numerous frontal hits without failing or catching alight. The Feltzer is, however, highly susceptible to bullet damage. Locations *Spawn around The Exchange, Algonquin *Spawn around Star Junction and The Triangle, Algonquin *Spawn around Little Italy, Algonquin *Spawn around Hove Beach, Broker Trivia * The name of the Feltzer may be a play on the sexual act of "felching". * In GTA IV, if the player takes a Feltzer with its roof down to a car wash, the vehicle will be washed by hand. * The Feltzer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. Gallery Image:Feltzer (GTA4) (rear).jpg|Rear quarter view (GTA IV); softtop variant. Image:FeltzerVertGTAIV.JPG|A Feltzer convertible in GTA IV, without the stock frontal grille. Image:Benefactor Feltzer Ancelotti.JPG|Gracie Ancelotti's personal Feltzer, parked next to another in Middle Park North. Note the different grilles. A Dundreary Stretch can be seen in the background. References }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars